Mi nueva historia
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: La historia de nuestra querida princesa de la Luna cambiara en el momento en el que se vea traicionada por la persona a quien ella amaba... ¿Ella cambiara? ¿Como lo superara? ¿Podra alguien curar su corazon herido?... ¡Descubrelo aqui! En esta nueva historia. -Prohibida la copia o adaptación.
1. Prólogo

_La traición es algo que duele hasta el alma._

_Muchas veces la traición no puede ser perdonada._

_Es dolorosa._

_El dolor puede cambiarte._

_Puede que haga que las cosas las veas diferentes._

_Puede hacer que no confíes en nadie._

_Que le tengas miedo a volver a ser lastimada._

_A que te alejes de los demás._

_Te vuelve mas fuerte._

_La traición nunca se puede olvidar._

_La traición queda en ese lugar._

_Por momentos desearías no haber conocido a la persona que te traiciono._

_Puedes odiar a esa persona o guardarle rencor._

_Puedes incluso dejar de creer en las personas._

_Pero habrá alguien que te cure._

_Que cure tu corazon herido._

_Que este ahí apoyándote._

_Que te consuele._

_Tendrás miedo al principio._

_Pero esa persona querrá hacer todo por ayudarte, consolarte, acompañarte._

_Recuerda quizás el te traiciono pero hay quienes quieren ayudarte, y hay una persona en especial que hara de todo para volver a verte sonreir._

_Por ello, aún no cedas, aún no te rindas, aún mantente en pie... sólo un poco más, se fuerte, hasta que ese alguien te sane._


	2. Corazón roto

**Serena**.

El frío me recorre por completo, es un día nevado y debo decir que lo amo, bueno, es odioso morirte de frío y poder enfermarte, pero díganme, ¿quien no amaría la hermosa nieve blanca que te envuelve en su pureza?, por lo menos, esa es la parte que adoro de estas fechas, ya que me gusta estar en la nieve.

Eh salido de casa para dar un paseo antes de presentarme en el templo Hikawa, donde se supone todas nos reuniremos. Veo como los copos caen y de alguna forma me parecen lo más hermoso que puedo observar y el vago pensamiento de desear que Darien este aquí junto a mi pasa por mi cabezas, pero hoy no lo veré en la reunión en el templo debido a que me ha dicho que tiene trabajo, siendo sincera, un aparte de mi lo siente lejos, como si a pasos lentos se alejará de mí, una leve ausencia que podría ser paranoia mía, incluso mis amigas me recalcan que debo alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, que él tiene mucho que pensar en su trabajo, pero está sensación que trato de olvidar, simplemente me carcome sin más.

Me voy adentrando más al parque sin importar mucho que se me esté haciendo tarde, de seguro Luna y Rei me reprenderan más tarde por mi falta de puntualidad, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, simplemente quiero seguir caminando bajo los dulces y fríos copos de nieve.

Cuando me adentro más puedo ver a una figura de espaldas que conozco a la perfección, no es más que la de él, la de mi prometido, de la persona que eh amado desde el pasado y a quién pensaba llamarle pero... la aparición de esa chica me detuvo de mi acción, aquella muchacha se le acercó corriendo para quedar envueltos en un gran abrazo, algo que ocasionó en mi pecho una ligera punzada, un mal augurio, aún seguía extrañada ante aquello y sin percatarme estaba acercándome discretamente para saber de que trataba todo esto, por inercia, me oculte detrás de un roble y escuche su conversación.

—Hola, Darien —saludó con una sonrisa aquella desconocida para mi —es bueno verte, cariño —le habló en un tono meloso haciendo a mi estómago contraerse.

—También es bueno verte, Daniela —es ahí donde conocí el nombre de ella, de aquella apuesta chica, que admitiendolo, era guapa.

—¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para mi? —le preguntó con un tono asquerosamente cursi, un tono que llegue a usar con él.

—Claro que si, hermosa —una sonrisa irónica se ha dibujado en mis labios, ¿hermosa?, maldición.

—Amor, dime ¿Cuándo dejarás a la mimada esa? —sentí el frío recorrer mi espalda en ese momento.

Omnisciente

Serena recargó su cabeza en el árbol mientras su rostro denotaba sorpresa y cierta inquietud, quedo sorprendida por lo que esos dos hablaban, tapó su boca para evitar soltar un sollozo y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

—Aún no encuentro como quitármela de encima, pero será pronto, amor —le contesto con un tono dulce mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Eso espero, amor —le respondió la chica con una sonrisa ladina mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Serena se limpio la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y salió del lugar de donde estaba quedando frente a ellos dos,estos solo la miraron sorprendidos.

—Así que por esto fue que te encontrabas distante —habló tratando de que su voz no se quebrara y mostrarse lo más firme posible.

—Serena, yo... —Trató de hablar Darien pero la rubia movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—¿Sabes? Fui una tonta por confiar en ti —su voz se quebró por un momento a lo que cerró sus ojos un segundo para que al abrirlos mostraran el sentimiento de rabia, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no se permitiría llorar frente a esos dos, necesitaba tener mucho orgullo. Se paró frente a Daniela y le dio una fuerte cachetada provocando que está solo diera un paso hacia atrás a lo que Darien la agarró por la espalda.

—No tienes ningún derecho a pegarle a ella ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! —Exclamó el pelinegro con su celo fruncido, algo que hizo sacar más de sus cabales a la joven rubia quien con fuerza se zafó del agarre.

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó en voz alta captando la atención de algunos desconocidos —¡Ya que el del engaño fuiste tú! —Con esto también le plantó una cachetada a él y este no tuvo más que solo voltear a verla.

—¡Cómo me arrepiento de haber conocido a un traidor mentiroso como tú! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte conocido Darien Chiba! ¡¿Pero sabe que?! ¡Lárgate con tu amante y espero que seas muy feliz con está! —Exclamó a todo pulmón para despues darse la vuelta rápidamente y comenzar a correr, correr sin un rumbo fijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, rabia, frustración, ira, tristeza, todas esas emociones juntas las sentía golpear contra ella.

Al paso de una hora aproximadamente Serena tomó un autobús para ir a su casa.

Cuando llegó agradeció que sus padres ni su hermano estuvieran ahí ya que seguramente la interrogarían. La rubia subió a su cuarto cerró la puerta y la ventana con seguros, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

"¿Que es lo que hice mal?

¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

No entiendo el porque

Tan lastimada debí salir yo

Todo era color de rosas

Ya que lo amaba con el corazón

Y yo por él la vida daba

Pero eso no bastó

Ya que él me traicionó

Me lastimó

Sin piedad ni compasión

¿que fue lo que paso?

¿porque esto sucedió?

Mi corazón destrozado quedó

Por su traición.

Los sentimientos que ahora tengo

Me están matando por dentro

Y es que la verdad

No vi venir su traición

Con ello me destrozó

Y de seguro la misma no volveré a ser yo"

Cuando terminó de escribir lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, cerró el cuaderno y se acostó en su cama llorando amargamente.

Llegando la mañana la rubia se fue a mirar al espejo con pesadez, sus ojos estaban hinchados, estaba muy pálida y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que la caracterizaban, se enjuagó la cara y se puso maquillaje para que no se notarán sus ojos hinchados, se peinó un poco el pelo y lo recogió en una coleta. La rubia bajó al comedor y se encontró con su familia y Luna.

—Hasta que despiertas, Serena tonta. —Serena no contestó nada a la provocación de su hermano y solo se limitó a sentarse callada en la mesa, a los demás se les hizo raro ese comportamiento, Ikuko le sirvió desayuno a su hija y se sentó al lado de Kenji, esta solo se limitó a comer de manera calmada. Los tres restantes se miraron entre sí.

—Cariño ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Kenji observándola con atención.

—Si, estoy bien, papá —mintió con un tono calmado.

—Cielo, ayer la señorita Setsuna nos hablo para preguntar por ti, estaban muy preocupadas porque no llegaste a la reunión que tenían ¿Pasó algo? —le cuestionó Ikuko tratando de entablar plática con su hija.

—Sólo me quede dormida, mamá —respondió la rubia de manera seria.

—Anoche que llegamos notamos que le habías puesto seguro a la puerta de tu habitación —agregó Kenji tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía con su hija pero está estaba demasiado cerrada a dar respuestas.

—Solo quería dormir tranquila, papá —le respondió algo cansada por sus cuestionamientos —Ya termine de desayunar me voy a la escuela.

—Pero Serena, no te acabaste el desayuno —le dijo confundido Sammy.

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre. —Le sonrió de manera forzada para después dirigirse a su cuarto, se cambió, tomó su mochila y se fue lo más rápido que pudo para que Luna no le hiciera preguntas y es que la verdad la rubia no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Al llegar a su aula no saludo a nadie, sus amigas extrañadas quisieron hablar con ella pero la rubia solo las evadió y al entrar la profesora sus amigas desistieron, al llegar la hora del descanso, Serena salió rápidamente del aula para no tener que escuchar a sus amigas hacerle preguntas que no le complacía responder, subió a la terraza del edificio y se quedó ahí hasta que fue la hora de entrada, toda esa mañana serena evitó a todo mundo. Llegada la hora de salida la rubia salió rápidamente y se dirigió a pasear por el parque.

**Mina**

Estoy muy preocupada por Serena, simplemente nos evadió, trato por todo los medios de no encontrarse con nosotras y no lo entiendo, algo me dice que le pasó algo, un algo que no quiere hablar, algo que la hace no querer a nadie cerca, porque se ha portado de esa manera cortante con nosotras, ¿le habrán hecho algo?, tanta es la inquietud que Lita, Amy, Rei y yo nos juntamos en el Crown para hablar de eso.

—Entonces ¿Dicen que Serena a estado cortante? —Cuestionó Rei mientras con su popote revolvía su malteada de fresa.

—Cortante y seca, Rei —le comentó Amy siendo la primera en hablar.

—No tenía las mismas energías que siempre tiene —susurró Lita mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su batido.

—Es como si ella no estuviera ahí —acomplete yo para después mirarnos entre todas de manera preocupada, mientras estábamos sumidas en el silencio de nuestros pensamientos vimos llegar a las Outhers, en cuanto nos vieron se acercaron rápidamente a nuestra mesa.

—¿Saben donde esta la princesa? —Preguntó rápidamente Setsuna y las cuatrose sentaron en la mesa con nosotras

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó angustiada Amy y es que los rostros de ellas simplemente no reflejaban nada bueno.

—Es que nos quedamos preocupadas con lo que paso ayer —dijo Michiru mientras miraba los dedos de sus manos mordiéndose levemente el labio.

—Hoy en la escuela la vimos pero... —Había respondido Lita algo tensa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Hotaru por la respuesta cortante de Lita.

—Es que ella no parecía la misma —dijo Amy llendo al grano.

—¿A que te refieres? —Cuestionó Haruka con su ceja enarcada.

—Que ella al parecer se comportó muy cortante y seca con ellas —le respondió Rei a Haruka quien hizo una mueca.

—Le debió pasar algo —susurró Setsuna pensativa.

—Serena no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizan, en lugar de eso... —me atreví a decir mirando a Lita en señal de que me ayudara.

—Su mirada estaba triste y pérdida —complemento Lita a mis palabras.

—No quiso hablar con nosotras —les dijo Amy.

—Y... ¿Ya hablaron con el principe sobre ello? —nos preguntó Setsuna con intriga.

—Lo que pasa es que él no nos responde, Setsuna, creo que nos está evadiendo —le respondió Rei y noté como mordió levemente su labio inferior.

—Ojalá que ese estúpido de Chiba no la haya lastimado, porque me las pagara muy caras —Haruka trono sus dedos enojada, en el fondo, deseo que Darien haya cometido una estupidez que lastime a Serena, porque seguramente la paliza de su vida junto a Haruka, ya la hizo sufrir una vez, no volveré a dejar que pase.

Mientras todas nos mirábamos preocupadas ante lo hablado cuando Luna y Artemis entraron, ambos se sentaron en mis piernas y de manera cautelosa hablaron.

No pudimos encontrar a Serena ni a Darien —nos comentó frustrado Artemis.

—Estoy muy preocupada por ella, a estado demasiado extraña, en la mañana casi no desayuno y estuvo muy callada, hasta me evadió —susurró con angustia Luna, Haruka y Rei se levantaron de sus asientos impotentes, todas estábamos impotentes, no sabemos nada y da mucha rabia que no podamos ayudarla, es desesperante.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando se hizo tarde, resignadas y con una impotencia enorme no tuvimos más que irnos a nuestros hogares.

[…]

Disclamier. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a su dueña Naoko Takeuchi (A excepcion de algunos que son invención mía, espero les guste la historia )


	3. Se revela lo que pasó

**Serena**

El día de ayer que llegue a casa solo me limité a subir a mi habitación, sin dar explicaciones a nadie coloque el seguro a mi puerta dejando que mi espalda se deslizara contra la madera terminando por sentarme en el frío suelo, mi estómago se encontraba contraído mientras el apetito se había esfumado. Luna había llegado hasta la puerta tratando de que la dejara entrar, pero me rehúse, no deseaba compañía, en realidad sólo quiero hundirme en mis pensamientos. Ella se resignó a que no abriría por lo que antes de ir al cuarto de mi hermano, me dijo que yo contaba con ella, que estaría para mí cuando lo necesitase.

Hoy es sábado, inusualmente me levanté más temprano de lo que querría hacerlo, pero creo que se lo debo a esta situación. Salí de casa después de tomar un licuado que mi mamá me insistió en tomar. En mi trayecto recibí algunos mensajes y llamadas de las chicas que simplemente me dispuse a ignorar.

**Omnisciente**

Serena caminaba con tranquilidad por los caminos del parque en el que estaba acostumbrada a visitar pero que en ese mismo instante le evocaba varios recuerdos, algunas citas, algunos encuentros sorpresa, el tiempo aquel donde estuvo con él, su risa risueña mientras le miraba, el latir acelerado de su corazón debido a su inmenso amor, aquellas veces en las que se perdía mirándolo a los ojos sintiéndose la persona más especial de todas, sintiendo que podría superar lo que sea a su lado, pero... él tuvo otra perspectiva, él no valoro aquello, perdió a alguien que moriría si fuera necesario y entonces, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla la cual al notar la limpio con el dorso de su mano mientras la suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos. Su mirada que miraba los árboles pronto se posó hacia el frente encontrando la figura de Haruka que se acercaba a ella.

—Haruka... —musitó la rubia cuando la aludida llegó hasta estar frente a ella.

—Hola, cabeza de bombón —le saludó sonriéndole tiernamente, Serena trató de sonreír con naturalidad, pero solo una sonrisa ladina fue lo que logró formar provocando en Haruka cierta sospecha —hermosa ¿Sabes? es muy temprano para que andes sola en el parque —le dijo con preocupación —vamos, iremos a mi departamento.

—Pero Michiru y las demás... —murmuró Serena un poco dudosa.

—Salieron debido a un pendiente, vamos mi auto esta cerca —le invitó con seguridad a lo que Serena asintió para después seguirla hasta el coche.

Al llegar a aquel departamento, Haruka dejo que Serena entrara a la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sillones con Haruka frente a ella.

—Es muy temprano ¿saliste de tu casa sin desayunar? —le preguntó Haruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No eh tenido mucho apetito en realidad —le respondió la joven sin pizca de ánimo.

-—¿Te pasó algo que no nos has contado? —interrogó la rubia ceniza con su ceño levemente fruncido provocando que Serena desviara su mirada a otra dirección.

—Estoy perfecta, no ha sucedido nada que deba preocuparles —respondió con seriedad provocando que Haruka chasqueara su lengua con irritación, repentinamente se levantó de su lugar llegando de dos pasos al lugar de la rubia acorralandola con su cuerpo mientras sus manos tomaban las muñecas de Serena quien se sobresalto ante tal acción.

—¡¿Haruka que haces?! —chilló la joven un poco asustada.

—No voy a moverme hasta que me digas que pasa, Tsukino Serena —le dijo con gran seriedad mirándola a los ojos provocando que a Serena le recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo ante tal acercamiento además de la mención de su nombre por los labios de la líder de las Outhers.

—¡No tengo nada! —exclamó Serena frunciendo el ceño tratando de mostrarse controladora de la situación pero Haruka acercó sus labios al oído de la joven.

—¿Acaso te gusta que este en esta posición? —le susurró Haruka al oído provocando que Serena se sonrojara pero rápidamente los ojos de la joven se tornaron llorosos —la verdad es que no sabes mentir, Tsukino —dijo con más seriedad devolviendose a mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Darien me engañaba! —exclamó de golpe Serena ante la presión que comenzó a sentir mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Haruka se retiró con delicadeza para extender después su mano a la rubia para que se sentara con más comodidad mientras le miraba con seriedad —estaba dispuesta a ir al templo pero me entretuve al estar tan sumergida disfrutando de la nieve por lo que me desvíe en dirección al parque para disfrutar un poco más, pero... —Ella hizo una breve pausa mordiendo sus labios levemente —ahí lo encontré con una tal Daniela con la que estaba siendo... demasiado lindo —dijo de manera seria a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

—¡¿Ese imbécil te vio la cara!? —cuestionó Haruka con rabia —¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?!

—¡Primero, no sabia como decírselos! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento —segundo, porque nunca se como ustedes van a reaccionar —musitó lo último llevando ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo con el objetivo de llorar —¡Fui una tonta! ¡Debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal! —Haruka se acercó a ella y la abrazó a lo que de manera temblorosa Serena solo correspondió el gesto.

—No vuelvas a decir que eres una tonta porque no es así, él aqui es el idiota por haberte lastimado —susurró Haruka quien con delicadeza acarició el cabello de Serena quien comenzó a entre cerrar sus ojos al sentir el peso en ellos —no te merecía, no merecía a una niña tan buena y dulce como tú lo eres —los ojos de Serena se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño dónde Haruka con cuidado la recostó por completo en el sillón, la rubia ceniza se dirigió a una habitación para después volver a con la rubia a quien le coloco una manta con sutileza contemplando su rostro tan pálido y cansado. —Sólo el idiota se Chiba podría causarte tal daño ¿Quién no podría ver lo hermosa y dulce que eres? —Con sumo cuidado retiro unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. —Ese imbécil la pagará caro... —Su mandíbula se tenso pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse notando a su hija adoptiva y sus dos compañeras entrar a la sala.

—¿Qué le paso a la princesa? —Preguntó susurrando Hotaru y sentándose a la cabeza de Serena acariciando su cabello rubio.

—Ya sé porque ha estado tan extraña —murmuró Haruka cruzándose de brazos con su entrecejo fruncido a la vez que se sentaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que te contó? —preguntó preocupada Setsuna mientras ella y Michiru se sentaron a un lado de Haruka.

—Digamos que el estúpido de Chiba se ha ganado una paliza —dijo Haruka apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Preguntó preocupada Michiru.

—Al parecer le vio la cara a nuestra princesa engañandola con una tal Daniela —explicó Haruka con irritación.

—¿Enserio el principe hizo eso, papá Haruka? —cuestionó la pelimorada de forma preocupada.

—Nena, a ese tipo no se le puede llamar principe si es un imbecil. —Dijo Haruka de manera molesta.

—Haruka tranquilizate, tenemos que pensar bien que hacer y como ayudar a nuestra princesa —le dijo Michiru colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia ceniza.

—Seguro que todo esto tiene que ver con que la puerta del tiempo este cerrada —habló de pronto Setsuna seriamente.

—El futuro esta cambiando entonces... —susurro Hotaru con cierta tristeza.

—Quizás el futuro cambie, pero debemos apoyar las decisiones de nuestra princesa, Hotaru, ya que por ella nosotra velamos siempre —dijo Michiru parándose de su asiento y acomodando la manta encima de Serena.

—Eso lo se de sobra, mamá Michiru 3dijo Hotaru sonriéndole a su madre adoptiva.

—¡Ese Chiba es un imbécil! —masculló Haruka por lo bajo levantándose de golpe y llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

—Sabes muy bien que la princesa no querría que hicieramos nada a Chiba, sabes muy bien como es ella —le dijo Michiru con gran calma —además tambien debemos discutir esto con las demás para que no sigan preocupadas, aunque... —murmuró acomodando un mechón de cabello de Serena —aún asi estaremos preocupadas, aún no sabemos como va a superar esto.

—Voy a dejarla a su casa —dijo Haruka acercándose a donde dormía Serena —nos encontraremos en el templo, reunan a todos —ellas solo asintieron, Haruka tomó a Serena en brazos y la subio al coche para llevarla a su casa.

Al llegar, Haruka les explicó a los Tsukino que se la habia encontrado muy temprano en el parque por lo que pasaron un tiempo juntas para después en el trayecto de vuelta quedarse dormida, después de la explicación que les dió le abrieron paso para que la subiera a su cuarto depositandola con delicadeza en su cama, hizo una reverencia a los señores Tsukino para después retirarse.

Después de haber salido de la casa Tsukino, Haruka se dirigió al templo Hikawa reuniéndose con todas las demás en dicho lugar en el cuál esperaban solo a Luna y Artemis. Después de la llegada de ambos consejeros, Haruka les explicó lo que Serena le habia contado.

—Pues yo me apunto para romperle la cara —dijo Mina demasiado molesta.

—Esas no son formas de arreglar las cosas —le dijo Amy con seriedad.

—Se merece una paliza por idiota —murmuró Haruka cruzada de brazos.

—Concuerdo con Haruka y Mina, ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a verle la cara a Serena!? Es un verdadero imbécil —refutó Lita.

—¡Tenemos que guardar la compostura! —exclamó Michiru de manera preocupada —No podemos simplemente actuar de manera violenta.

—Perdón por lo que diré, Michiru —tomó Mina la palabra —pero a Darien esta no se la paso, ¡ya ha hecho llorar a Serena y me prometí que a la próxima le rompería la cara o no me llamaba Sailor Venus! —alzó su voz ezasperada —¡Odio ver sufrir a Serena y mas si es por una estupidez que él hizo! ¡¿Engañarla?! ¡Eso es la gota que derrama el vaso! ¡¿Cómo se atreve hacer sufrir a mi Princesa?! ¡A mi amiga! —espetó realmente molesta, no la habían visto tan enojada como ahora lo estaba —¡Él se debe atener a las consecuencias por lo que ha hecho! ¡Aún no sabemos como lo superara! ¡Entiendalo, no puedo simplemente esperar a que ella este bien porque se que para ella esto es difícil! ¡Por eso estoy tan enfadada! —sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla —asi que no respondo si de pronto le doy un golpe —murmuró ya mas calmada cruzándose de brazos.

—Concuerdo mucho con Mina, yo tampoco respondo si le meto una paliza al idiota de Chiba —dijo apretando sus puños Haruka.

—Yo entiendo muy bien su punto de vista ¡Todas lo entendemos! —gritó Rei parandose de su lugar —¡Pero también tomen en cuenta como se sentiria ella si supiera que nos dejamos llevar por el coraje y lo lastimaramos! ¡Ella se sentiria aun mas mal! ¡Porqué ella no quisiera que nosotras actuaramos asi! ¡Ella no quisiera que nosotros cometamos tal locura! ¡Porqué ella sentiría que es su culpa el que nosotras actuemos de esa forma agresiva! —volvió a sentarse tratando de calmarse —debemos estar ahí para ella sin hacer que se sienta peor. —Todas se quedaron calladas ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

[…]


	4. Desagradable visita

Un pesado silencio rodeaba a cada uno de los presentes después de haber conversado acerca de lo ocurrido.

Hotaru suspiró para después levantarse de su lugar en silencio tomando su mochila del respaldo de una silla del comedor e ir hacia la puerta.

—¿Saldrás a algún lugar, Hotaru? —Le preguntó Setsuna a la joven quién giro su rostro hacia ella notando que las demás habían dirigido su atención hacia ella.

—Necesito... —Murmuró pensando unos segundos su respuesta —debo de hacer una actividad con unas compañeras de clase para un trabajo que debo entregar, además así puedo darles más espacio de hablar ya que no me gusta mucho el ambiente tan pesado que se ha formado —confesó aquello último con cierta pena.

—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado y no te vayas a desviar hacia otros sitios —le indicó Michiru con una sonrisa a lo que Hotaru asintió para después salir del lugar.

[...]

Serena miraba fijamente hacia el techo de si habitación mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen con sus audífonos, la joven suspiró una vez más con pesadez al no sentir gana de levantarse de la cama, de hecho sólo había logrado cambiar su ropa pero de inmediato volvió a su colchón buscando un poco de paz.

Pronto sus padres junto a su hermano entraron a la habitación, la rubia sintió cierta mirada sobre ella a lo que dirigió su mirada enseguida a la puerta de su cuarto mirando a su familia a lo que se retiró los audífonos.

—Corazón... —Le llamó Kenji a lo que Serena se sentó correctamente en el colchón para prestarles atención.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me ha surgido un asunto del trabajo —le comentó Kenji —iré a Osaka junto a tu madre y tu hermano —Serena asintió en silencio —y quiero que vengas igual, para que cambies de aires.

—Si no les molesta, prefiero quedarme en casa —les dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Pero, Serena... —Trató de protestar Kenji.

—Ambos, salgan por favor —les pidió Ikuko a su esposo e hijo con suavidad.

—Pero... —Intentó Kenji pero Ikuko le miro de tal forma que el hombre guardo silencio y miro a su hijo para dejarlas solas.

Ikuko se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija, con cuidado se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella mientras la joven le miraba confundida.

—Sé que algo te ocurre cariño y entiendo que no me lo quieras decir, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo —le dijo la mujer con dulzura.

—Eso lo sé, mamá —aseguró la protegida por la luna. —Pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de hablar de ello y tampoco de viajar —murmuró mordiendo su labio. —Por favor, deja que me quede.

—Dejaré que te quedes con una condición —le dijo Ikuko unos segundos después de meditarlo.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —Preguntó Serena confundida pero rápidamente su madre le abrazó.

—Sin importar que horas sean, si ocurre algo que te alarme, te moleste o quieras decir me vas a llamar ¿Has entendido? —Le preguntó separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos acariciando sus cabellos, Serena con una leve sonrisa asintió a lo que Ikuko besó su frente —muy bien, deberás tener mucho cuidado, vas a salir de vacaciones así que no quiero que cometas alguna imprudencia en esas tres semanas libres.

—¿Se irán pronto a Osaka? —Le preguntó Serena justo cuando su madre se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos en media hora —le informó acariciando su cabeza para después caminar hacia la puerta —asi que iré a terminar la maleta improvisada para los días que nos quedaremos allá, además, debo convencer a tu padre de que te quedarás aquí —dijo la mujer un tanto pensativa —siento que hará un gran drama —lamento a lo que Serena rió un poco.

—Perdón por dejarte el trabajo pesado —se disculpó Serena —por cierto, ni siquiera pregunté ¿Por cuanto tiempo se van a ausentar? —Preguntó recordando aquel pequeño detalle del tiempo.

—Podría ser mínimo un mes, hija —le respondió la de cabellos azules abriendo la puerta.

—Ya veo... —Susurró Serena —Y mamá —Ikuko le miro por el rabillo del ojo —gracias —la adulta sonrió para después salir de la habitación.

[...]

Serena se lanzó sobre el sofá una vez despidió a sus padres y hermano cuando se marcharon.

La rubia llevó su cabeza hacia atrás logrando mirar el techo observando detenidamente las líneas en el, simplemente se dejó rodear por el silencio que la casa le ofrecía cuando fue interrumpida en su soledad por el sonido del timbre de la casa que le hizo suspirar con pereza.

—_Seguro el inútil de Sammy olvidó algo_ —se quejó mentalmente levantandose con pesadez del sofá —_y luego me dice que yo soy la torpe despistada_ —la rubia abrió la puerta encontrándose con Hotaru sorprendiéndola. —Hola, Hotaru —le saludó con una leve sonrisa —no esperaba que fueras tú, creía que eras el inútil de mi hermano que se devolvía por algo —comentó provocando que Hotaru riera un poco —como sea, adelante que eres bienvenida —se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a la joven entrar a la casa donde se dirigieron a la sala una vez Serena aseguro la puerta.

—Perdón, he venido sin avisar antes, princesa —se disculpó la pelimorada un tanto apenada.

—Primero que todo, te he dicho muchas veces que sólo soy Serena, detesto las formalidades acerca de "princesa", "alteza" e incluso "señorita" —le dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa —tú formas parte de mi círculo de amigas ¿O no? —Le cuestionó con la ceja alzada —segundo, para nada me podrías molestar, despues de todo estoy sola en casa así que puedo recibirte sin ningún problema —suspiró —ahora cuenta ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó con interés.

—Pues... —La joven llevo sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a balancearse de adelante atrás —¿Podrías ayudarme para un trabajo? Tengo que grabar a alguien cantando.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Para la clase de música nos pidieron componer una canción, además de eso la calificación se basa en que alguien logre cantar la composición que hicimos —explicó —así que yo quería que esa persona fueras tú.

—¿Tienes la letra y el instrumental con el que va acompañado? —Le preguntó Serena después de haberlo meditado un poco.

—Si, tengo la letra escrita en una libreta —rápidamente abrió su mochila dónde sacó la libreta la cual la rubia tomó leyendo la letra —además el instrumental lo tengo en el celular —ella le entregó su celular que tenía los audífonos puestos, Serena se colocó uno de los audífonos.

—Podías pedírselo a Mina o Rei —dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa en la mirada en el móvil —¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó elevando su mirada hacia ella.

—La condición era que alguien querido la cantara —contestó Hotaru provocando que Serena riera levemente.

—Te juró que si te quejas por una desafinación o algo no te hablo por una semana —dijo bromeando a lo que Hotaru se rió para después sacar su laptop que colocó en la mesa de centro, después colocó una videocámara apuntando al sofá.

—Creo que me he familiarizado con el ritmo —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa —¿No te importa si la canto con papel en mano? No creo memorizarla tan rápido.

—Me parece bien, sólo que toma asiento en ese sofá para poder grabar —le pidió apuntando el asiento.

[...]

Al terminar, Serena tomó una bocanada de aire para después ver a Hotaru quién paro enseguida la grabación para después aplaudir con una sonrisa.

—¡Has cantado muy bonito! —Exclamó maravillada sin dejar de aplaudir —¡Fue fantástico! —Insistió la pelimorada.

—Me alegra saber que te gustó, aunque siento que no fue la mejor idea ser yo quien cantara —murmuró Serena rascando su mejilla nerviosa.

—Seguro sacaré una buena nota —alardeó la jovencita.

—¿Tú te encargarás de la edición? —Le preguntó con interés —podrías pedirle ayuda a Amy, después de todo es buena con las máquina —sugirió.

—Podría, pero puedo hacerlo sola, estoy en un club de edición y creeme que es muy fácil —comentó la pelimorada sentándose a su lado.

—Pues espero que no tengas un problema —le deseo Serena para después sonreirle con dulzura —gracias por venir, Hotaru.

—No fue nada —respondió la protegida de Saturno abrazando a la rubia —te quiero mucho, Serena —susurró mirando a un punto muerto con cierta tristeza —_ojala no tuvieras que pasar por nada malo..._

—También te quiero mucho —la rubia se separó de aquel abrazo para levantarse de su asiento —iré por limonada ¿Te sirvo un poco? Ya que mi familia no estara por un mes tengo todo para mí —bromeó.

—Si, por favor —contestó a lo que Serena se adentró a la cocina, dejando aprovechar a Hotaru el momento para guardar la videocámara y su laptop en la mochila, hasta que se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta —¡Yo atiendo! —Avisó Hotaru dirigiéndose a la puerta que al abrir se encontró con la alta figura de Darien, en un primer instante trató de cerrar la puerta pero éste la detuvo sólo para hacerla a un lado dándose pasó a la casa en dirección a la sala —¡No tienes ningún asunto en este lugar, Darien! —Exclamó la guerrera de la destrucción con molestia y cierta preocupación por Serena quién estaba en la cocina.

—_¿Darien...?_ —Pensó la rubia colocando suavemente la jarra sobre la mesita con los vasos frente a ella, la voz alterada de Hotaru y aquel nombre la hicieron titubear —_¿Escuché bien...?_

—No te entrometas en el camino, Hotaru —dijo Darien conteniendo su frustración hacia la jovencita. —Estoy aquí para ver a Serena.

—_No puede ser..._ —se dijo la rubia mentalmente quedando unos instantes en shock debido a la presencia de aquel hombre en su casa.

—¡Ella no quiere verte para nada! —Exclamó furiosa —¡¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablar con ella?! —Le cuestionó con dureza la joven Tomoe.

—¡Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia! —Alzó él su voz tomando de pronto el brazo de la pelimorada llegando a marcar sus dedos en la piel de ella.

—¡Suelta mi brazo! —Le ordenó con un grito sacando a Serena del shock —¡Ella no quiere verte! —Rápidamente la protegida de la luna salió de la cocina a la sala sólo para ver cómo él tenía sujeta a la jovencita.

—¡Mas vale que la sueltes! —Le amenazó Serena furiosa colocando su mano sobre la muñeca de Darien quién soltó a Hotaru y por consiguiente la rubia aventó el brazo de él con desdén —¡No vuelvas a tocarla! —Gritó poniéndose delante de Hotaru de forma protectora quién se sostenía su brazo lastimado.

—Debo de hablar contigo —le dijo Darien entre dientes.

—Pues yo no deseo verte —chistó mirándole con rabia —no deseo hablarte o escucharte, tenerte cerca me produce asco —expresó con desdén —¡Asi que es mejor que te vayas!

—¡Tú me tendrás que escuchar aún por más te rehúses! —Exclamó él agarrándola de improviso por la muñeca de su brazo derecho alarmando a Serena por un segundo debido a la fuerza que empleó además del extraño brillo que notó en sus ojos.

De pronto el brazo de Darien fue tomado por alguien más que le obligó a soltar a la rubia para después tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Papá Haruka! —Exclamó Hotaru mientras Serena seguía en un estado de parálisis sin procesar aún lo que pasaba frente a ella.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando te dijo que te fueras? —Le cuestionó Haruka entre dientes cuando entraban a la casa las demás amigas de la rubia, Setsuna junto a Michiru se dirigieron alarmadas a Hotaru al notar como se sostenía su brazo a la vez que el resto se acercaba a Serena ante la mudez de ésta —¡Vete de una vez antes de que te acabe a golpes! —Le ordenó, Darien miro con seriedad a todas las después soltarse del agarre de Haruka y marcharse.

—Serena ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Amy al notar ida a la mencionada captando la atención de las Outhers.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire para después dirigirse al sillón donde se sentó tapando su rostro con ambas manos, Hotaru se sentó al lado de la protegida de la luna y puso su mano en su hombro a lo que Serena le miro.

—¿Te lastimó demasiado? —Le preguntó la reencarnada princesa tomando con sus manos el brazo de la pelimorada.

—No ha sido mucho, sólo unas marcas así que no te preocupes —comentó Hotaru sonriendo, la rubia suspiro para después colocar su mano derecha sobre el brazo de la protegida de Saturno donde un brillo plateado le sano aquellas marcas. —Gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa.

—¿Ese idiota no les hizo algo más? —Les preguntó Haruka colocándose de cuclillas frente a ellas.

—Ha sido sólo la desagradable visita, nada más —respondió Serena, pero al momento de intentar sonreír sus labios temblaron y sus manos se crisparon.

—¿Estas totalmente segura? —Le preguntó suavemente Mina pero la joven Tsukino simplemente asintió.

Rei se acercó a su lado tomando asiento para colocar sus manos sobre las de Serena que lige6ramente temblaban.

—Sabes que está bien —le dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga —sabes bien que puedes llorar, seguro debió ser duro para ti verlo después de todo lo que pasó —susurró con dulzura pasando su mano por los cabellos de la rubia quién comenzó a respirar con irregularidad —estas bien —aseguró a lo que Serena comenzó a sollozar dejando caer sus lágrimas que empaparon el hombro de la protegida de Marte.

Pronto Serena se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Rei ante el cansancio emocional a lo que Haruka la subió a su cuarto para arroparla en su cama.

—Odio verte así cabeza de bombón... Pero veras que pronto todo estará bien... Te lo prometo —susurró la guardiana de los vientos para después darle un beso en la frente a Serena y marcharse en silencio de la habitación.

—¿Ha continuado dormida? —Le preguntó Michiru a Haruka una vez se reunió de nuevo con ellas.

—Si, ella está en su cama ahora —respondió Haruka.

—Hotaru —la mencionada miro a Setsuna —¿Los padres de la princesa entonces no estarán un mes?

—Al parecer si, mamá Setsuna —respondió Hotaru.

—Será mejor que estemos al pendiente —susurró Lita con seriedad.

—No me agrada —dijo Amy —aún si Luna está con ella.

—Concuerdo con Amy y menos con el idiota de Darien rondando por ahí —murmuró Mina con enojo.

—Ya mañana hablaremos de eso, Mina —dijo Artemis quién había llegado junto a Luna hacia unos minutos —por lo pronto Luna se quedará con ella y nosotros nos iremos a descansar, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

[...]


End file.
